


How Sweet is the Feeling of Love

by konvineo



Category: Agent Carter (TV), Marvel, Marvel (Comics), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: F/F, Internal Conflict, Obsession, One-Sided Attraction, Pining, Pre-Slash, Stalking, a tiny bit of murder, but only throw-away characters, this would probably end badly if I continued it
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-15
Updated: 2018-03-15
Packaged: 2019-03-31 21:49:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,474
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13984011
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/konvineo/pseuds/konvineo
Summary: Dottie wanted so badly to hear the click of heels against the stone floor. To see Peggy turn the corner and stride confidently into the room. With her immaculate pantsuit and her brown hair coiffed into loose finger curls, that framed her face beautifully. No, Dottie could make a better mental image than that.





	How Sweet is the Feeling of Love

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, embarrassing confession time: I've been walking around with this idea in my head for like a year... and also working on and off on this... for a year. Yup, I'm that kind of slow writer. Anyway, I've always been fascinated by the relationship between Peggy and Dottie, and basically this is me trying to flesh out and order my thoughts. I might continue this, or write another fic with similar dynamics but in a modern setting if I can get my shit together.  
> At some point in my life I'll write a long fic, but right now might not be it, sadly.

Every nerve in Dotties body was tingling in delight at the prospect of seeing her. Agent Peggy Carter. She could see how it would play out as clear as day if she closed her eyes. Dottie would have made a bit of a stir - something that would get Peggy’s attention because she thought it was linked to whatever conspiracy was on the agenda. Dottie would never admit to it in serious conversation, but nowadays she only made her presence known because of Peggy Carter. The only reason Dottie was still, well, Dottie was because of Peggy Carter. She drew in a breath, held it for a moment then released it. 

 

Dottie wanted so badly to hear the click of heels against the stone floor. To see Peggy turn the corner and stride confidently into the room. With her immaculate pantsuit and her brown hair coiffed into loose finger curls, that framed her face beautifully. No, Dottie could make a better mental image than that.

 

Knowing Peggy, as well as she did by now, Dottie knew that Peggy would almost certainly have been in a fight before coming to her. Peggy would be slightly winded from running. The loose wave of her hair would be slightly tousled but would still frame Peggy’s face so prettily. Her suit would only have light stains as evidence of when she would have taken cover to return enemy fire or for a short respite. Maybe even a light spattering of blood on her suit or - if Dottie was extra good - on her cheeks. The blood would, of course, match her lipstick. All of these elements would combine into something so near divine that Dotties mouth watered at the thought.

 

The sound of something metallic dropping onto the floor, and subsequent cursing, drew her attention briefly from her reverie. She turned her head to look over her shoulder at the three men trying to break into the vault of some-research-facility-or-another belonging to an-important-government-agency. Apparently, one of them had dropped a piece of equipment onto the foot of another.

 

“Lady, are you going to help or what?” The last one asked when he saw her looking at them.

 

Dottie just turned back again and continued to look at the door leading up to the floors above the vault.

 

“No? Guess you’re too delicate to do the dirty work.” The clumsy one grumbled.

 

“Dumb broad.” Interjected a second voice, the one who’d cursed earlier.

 

A tick of irritation. These simple, simple men. They didn’t understand how important it was that she was ready for whenever Peggy entered the room. That didn’t mean that it was any less annoying to hear them whining, and making highly inappropriate remarks in the background. Dottie let her hand brush over the gun she had hidden under her blazer. She would just make sure to kill the three of them, as fast as possible, once she got the chance. 

Of course, she could just shoot them now, and if her employer asked she could claim it had happened while engaging with Peggy. Small accidents like that happened all the time in this line of work.

 

Before she could decide whether or not to just kill the three men on the spot, the sound of gunfire erupted from the floors above them. The amount of cursing happening behind her, and the volume of it it, increased.

 

“Goddamnit!” 

 

“It’s the fucking cops, I tell ya!”

 

“We should leave this shit, and get the hell out!”

 

“We will do no such thing.” Dottie said calmly, still looking towards the door. “Now, get back to work.”

 

“Who made you the boss here? You’re not doing a damn thing!” One of the men yelled.

 

Instead of answering, Dottie quickly pulled her gun while turning towards the men, and with great satisfaction shot the one who had yelled square in the forehead. She smiled sweetly at the other two. Unfortunately, the two remaining men started working on the vault again, so she didn’t get the satisfaction of shooting them too. Dottie turned back around to continue her wait for Peggy.

 

Peggy would turn the corner and spot her. And Dottie knew that she would not even be surprised. Peggy would take charge of the situation immediately. Brows drawn into a frown and mouth set. Stubbornness. Determination. Dottie loved it. She would smile as she always did when she saw Peggy. She would say something. A greeting. A provocation. Just to get the satisfaction of seeing Peggy react. 

 

Dottie’s next exhale was shaky. They might even have their guns aimed at one another, but Peggy wouldn’t shoot her. Oh, Peggy would try to knock her out, if it came down to a physical fight. However, Peggy would not dare shoot. Not unless Dottie started shooting first. That was just the kind of person Peggy was. She would try to find a peaceful solution first, and if that didn’t work out she would increase the amount of violence until she found the right level. But despite that killing was almost never an option for Peggy. Not when it came to Dottie. She was too fascinated by Dottie to remove her from existence. And, honestly, Dottie would do anything in her power to keep Peggy’s interest on her. Even though, she was perfectly aware of the fact, that it went against her training, against her assignments, jobs, which required complete discretion on her part. But in this, her feelings towards Peggy Carter, She was determined to be selfish; this, all of this, belonged to her alone. Peggy belonged to her. And she would fight her way through a thousand men to get Peggy. A thousand more to keep her.

 

Good, sweet Peggy.

 

Part of her wanted to place sweet kisses on Peggy’s beautiful mouth. To embrace her; hold her close. Make Peggy sigh in pleasure, and listen to her beating heart while they both fell asleep. But another part of her wanted to destroy Peggy. She wanted to wrap her fingers around that beautiful throat, and watch the life disappear from Peggy’s eyes. On some occasions, Dottie wanted to just make her bleed, and smear the blood all over herself. And Dottie was woman enough to realise how conflicting, and confusing those two states of mind were.

 

The sound of a small explosion sounded on the floor above them. It shook the structure, and made dust and flakes of plaster fall from the ceiling. Peggy was getting close now, and Dottie had to bite the inside of her cheek to keep a whine from escaping.

 

“Goddamn it all to hell!” Someone said behind her.

 

She wrinkled her nose. The first chance she got she’d kill both of the men behind her. The very least they could do was be creative in their cursing.

 

Steps. The sound of footsteps on the stairs behind the door. Dottie was loathe to compare herself to a dog, but she felt like a hunting dog; every muscle coiled, and she was ready to let go and burst into action once her prey came into view. Dottie would either transform into a lapdog and pour her love onto Peggy, or she would jump and maul her. She had yet to decide which one.

 

“We should get the fuck out! I’m not going to jail for this shit.”

 

There was the intrusive sound of tools, and more cursing. She didn’t even attempt to decipher which one of the two remaining lumps of wood were doing what. They were noise. Unnecessary noise. So for the second time within the hour, Dottie did a half turn, took a second to aim and shot. Turned a bit more, took aim and shot a second time. Bringing the two remaining goons down. But once the shots were done ringing through the room, she wasn’t left in quiet anticipation as she expected. A loud sound of exclamation came from the doorway.

 

Dottie drew in a deep breath, and almost expected to be able to catch her scent on the air. She slowly lowered her arm, and let a smile take its rightful place on her face. Finally, she turned around, and faced the person she had wanted to see from the moment she had agreed to take this job. And it was even better than she had imagined. Her dark blue pantsuit was lightly dusty with broken plaster, her hair was tousled with strands sticking to her forehead due to sweat. Best of all, her cheeks were pink from all the running, and her lips were parted as she breathed in quickly which made her chest rise and fall rapidly. She looked delicious. Dottie was going to eat her up, one way or another.

 

“ _Peggy_!” She singsonged, already feeling light-headed as she tried to imagine the response she would get. “You’re looking absolute wonderful this evening. Positively _edible_!”


End file.
